DMMD: Twilight upon the Walls (NoiAo)
by Kirimizi
Summary: Noiz wanted to show Aoba something. But is it really as important as he makes it seem?


The sun had just started setting and Aoba had just left work an hour later than his usual shift.

He walked back home and marched straight up into his room, exhausted from his day. It was unlike any other day he's ever had.

First, he never dealt with so many customers at one time.

Especially that many angry ones.

Then, to top it all off, his boss didn't exactly know _how_ to deal with them.

In conclusion, he looked at the bright side of the situation.

At the end of all the conflicts, he had a few extra days off. So he didn't really complain about that.

"Aoba, someone's at the front door!"

He groaned and made his way downstairs towards the door.

As soon as he opened it, he knew his day wasn't over yet.

"Noiz, what are you doing here?" Aoba sighed.

"I want you to come over and see my new apartment."

"Can't I come over another day?"

"No, right now." He grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house before he could protest.

"Noiz, where is this place?" Aoba started to complain about a half hour into their walk.

"Only two more blocks ahead." Noiz pointed out to a pretty typical apartment building. They approached the building while Noiz fumbled around in his pockets and took out the key for them to enter.

They walked up a few flights of stairs and eventually made it to what Aoba thought was the highest floor. He lost his breath and Noiz noticed the tiring breaths he drew.

"Need me to carry you inside?" Noiz grinned.

"I'll be just fine, thanks." He waved him off.

Noiz opened the door to the apartment and unveiled the beautiful mess that was his new lifestyle.

"What do you think?"

"I think it looks like a hurricane hit, to be brutally honest." Aoba sighed.

"Come and see the bedroom." He grabbed his hand and dragged him through the odd looking loft and past the kitchen.

"Why did you want me to see your apartment so bad?"

"For this." Noiz brought him into his room and let the darkness envelop the both of them as he closed the door behind him.

"N-Noiz, what are you doing?" He pushed Aoba up to the wall.

"Showing you my new apartment." Suddenly the two were face to face and only an inch apart from each other. Noiz slowly grabbed Aoba's hand and brought it up to his lips. Aoba could feel the cold steel of the piercings still in place.

"I thought you'd like to finally spend a night at my place rather than crash at yours." Noiz commented as Aoba's hand slowly came up and wrapped around his neck. He started to understand just what he was getting at and brought his lips up, almost barely touching Noiz's.

"I would love to." Aoba placed his lips on Noiz's and placed another hand above his waist.

Noiz pushed him back on the wall, attaching his lips to the bare part of his neck. As his lips traveled down his neck, his hands followed up the inside of his shirt, feeling every part of his chest.

"A-Ah, Noiz.." Aoba pulled him in closer and felt more than just the spark between them. Noiz would never go a day without groping Aoba in some manner, but this was certainly different from that.

It was love.

With more affection than lust, Noiz knew where to draw his limit.

He pulled away from their heartful make out session.

"Aoba, there's one last thing I need to show you."

"Hm?" He was still a little distracted from earlier.

Noiz dragged him to the other side of the bedroom and drew away a set of huge, draping curtains that Aoba didn't even notice until that moment.

But the sight didn't falter whatsoever.

The moon shine so bright outside, you could almost mistake its light for something of the sun's.

"Wow... This is beautiful.."

The light reflected inside the dark painted room and made it seem as if the walls were painted with the twilight sky.

Twilight fell upon them on their first night together.

And just like that night, they found each other's company more wonderful than ever.

"You have no idea what beauty is until you look into a mirror." Noiz didn't even look out the window, but stared down at Aoba by his side.


End file.
